


folding chair

by AdelineVW7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineVW7/pseuds/AdelineVW7
Summary: Maybe one day, you will understandthat I want nothing from youbut to sweetly hold your hand.— Regina Spektor, “Folding Chair”
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	folding chair

The moment Historia realizes that Ymir’s confessions were the real thing, she explodes.

“What are you even saying? What’s wrong with you?!”

Unruffled, she only repeats, “Like I said. I love you. I care for you. If only you’d let me, I would love to marry you.”

“But I-!” Historia turns away, unwilling to keep looking at the plain earnestness written on Ymir’s face. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“It doesn’t need to.”

“And I’m all... compromised. I’m not in a state to be loved.” The tears she valiantly tried to hold back now break free, and her voice trembles. “Love won’t fix me. Not even yours.”

“It has never been my intention to fix you, Historia.” She inches close, and gently turns Historia’s face so their eyes could meet.

“I only wanted to be here, beside you, while you learned how to do that on your own.”


End file.
